


Anillo de perlas

by TheNerdyGirl



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Angst, F/F, Fairy Tale Elements, Little Mermaid Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdyGirl/pseuds/TheNerdyGirl
Summary: Hace mucho tiempo una princesa se encontró con una niña que cayó al mar.
Relationships: Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Kudos: 1





	Anillo de perlas

El castillo que solía estar en el cielo se desplomó al mar y se hundió profundo, tanto que era imposible alcanzarlo no importa lo mucho que se nadara. Al caer el castillo, el mundo lleno de arena blanca, helada y sin vida se llenó de color con plantas maravillosas que bailaban con la marea y peces que nadaban entre ellas como las aves volaban entre los árboles.  
En ese lugar el tiempo se detuvo.

Ahí vivía la princesa de los océanos. Ella se había encargado de convertir el lugar en un jardín donde el castillo brillara como el sol. Los peces se le acercaban, dejándose acariciar por ella mientras que las sirenas cantaban en su honor. De vez en cuando ella miraba al cielo—o más bien a la cúpula de agua que se extendía sobre ella—y suspiraba. Extrañaba las rosas. No importa lo mucho que tratase de cultivarlas en su jardín, éstas no florecían y eso le llevó a pensar que era ridículo que su magia tuviese tal limitación.  
Pasó muchas noches extendiendo sus manos hacia el cielo, sabiendo que no podría tocar nada. Pasó muchas noches llorando, pero sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua de mar y nadie reconocía su profunda tristeza. Quizás por eso había dejado de ser capaz de llorar.

La noche en la que decidió subir por primera vez en miles de años no fue sólo a ver las rosas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio las estrellas y sus reflejos danzantes en el agua del mar, vio las luces de las ciudades humanas, escuchó campanas funerales…y la vio a ella:  
La niña que se paraba al borde del acantilado.  
Su vestido de luto se fundía con el color de la noche y pronto se convirtió en un borrón negro cayendo a altas velocidades al agua. Al principio Anthy—ese era el nombre de la princesa— no hizo nada, no era la primera vez que veía a alguien mortal ahogarse y seguramente no sería la última.  
Cuando el sonido de su pequeño cuerpo impactando el mar llegó a sus oídos, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Empezó a correr sobre el líquido hasta finalmente llegar al punto donde había visto a la niña caer y se sumergió profundo, buscándola. La marea y las olas, que antes habían sido sus amigas, se volvieron en su contra mientras arrastraban el cuerpo de la pequeña como juguete de las aguas enfurecidas del mar. Cuando finalmente llegó a ella, los ojos de la niña estaban cerrados y lo poco que quedaba de aire en sus pulmones se escapaba en una burbuja que subía a la superficie. Anthy la tomó en sus brazos y se alzó sobre el agua, acunándola contra su pecho antes de recostarla en la arena de la costa y sacar todo el líquido de sus pulmones.  
Poco a poco la niña recuperó la consciencia, y, con una voz muy débil, preguntó:  
—¿Eres…la muerte? ¿Veré a mi papá y a mi mamá?  
Anthy hace tiempo pensó haber olvidado el lenguaje de los humanos, pero al escucharla se dio cuenta de que simplemente no quería recordarlo.  
—No, no lo soy.  
La niña tosió, sujetando su pecho dolorido.  
—¿Viniste a salvarme…?  
—Sí, así es —¿Estaba mintiendo? No podía pensar si era así o no. Había pensado en simplemente dejarla morir.  
—¿Qué…es la…eternidad…? Nada es…eterno…mis papás me dejaron…no tiene sentido que siga viviendo si voy a morir de todos modos… ¿Por qué…? No existe…tal cosa como algo eterno…  
Anthy se quedó en silencio al recordar que en su reino el tiempo no pasaba, cuestionándose a sí misma si lo más adecuado hubiese sido haber dejado a aquella chiquilla morir. La vio llorar amargamente, apenas consciente. Llevó sus labios a las lágrimas de la pequeña y las besó dulcemente, incapaz de responderle.

El sol pronto se asomó detrás de la princesa y pronto formó un halo dorado alrededor de su cabeza.  
—¿Una…corona…? Ya veo…eres un príncipe… ¿Verdad? Los príncipes…hacen esto…Salvan…  
La princesa fue alertada por el sonido de los gritos de personas histéricas, diciendo que la veían algo. Así, se alejó de la niña rápidamente, no sin antes dejarle un único regalo y prueba de su estadía: Un anillo de perlas.


End file.
